The capabilities of portable or home video game consoles, portable or desktop personal computers, set-top boxes, audio or video consumer devices, personal digital assistants, mobile telephones, media servers, and personal audio and/or video players and recorders, and other types of electronic devices are increasing dramatically. The devices can have enormous information processing capabilities, high quality audio and video outputs, large amounts of memory, and may also include wired and/or wireless networking capabilities. Additionally, relatively unsophisticated and inexpensive sensors, such as microphones, video camera, GPS or other position sensors, when coupled with devices having these enhanced capabilities, can be used to detect subtle features about users and their environments.
It is therefore desirable to develop new paradigms for audio, video, simulation techniques, and user interfaces that harness these enhanced capabilities.